Visite au passé
by lesdeuxptitecous
Summary: Lorsque qu'une visite au musée en aprend plus sur l'avenir que sur le passé ! Mais est ce vraiment la vérité? Le cour du temps a t il changer ou les erreurs des ancêtres se refont elles eternellement dans une boucle infinie. SasuNaru a l'abordage !


Titre: Visite au musée

Auteur: Saphira ( cette fois je suis toute seule)

Disclamer: J'ai beau prier on me les a toujours pas offert a Noel Masashi Kishomoto a peur de me les donner ( c'est comprenable)

Résumé: Les visites au musée nous en apprenent toujours plus et pas que sur le passé!!!

Couple: Le SASUNARU vaincra bien sur !!! une fois que sasuke se décidera a rentrer !!!

* * *

C 'était un jour comme les autres pour le paisible village de Konoha. Les fleurs fleurissaient sous les première lueurs du printemps les oiseaux chantaient au-dessus des cerisiers, enfin bref, c'était une merveilleuse journée de printemps. Où même les jeunes sont calmes et parles avec douceur et gaïté:

-NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ON SERA OBLIGE D'ALLER A UN FOUTU MUSEE A LA CON PENDANT NOTRE SEUL SEMAINE DE VACANCES !!!

-Comme tous le monde ici Naruto.

-EN PLUS Y RIEN D'INTERRESSANT DANS UN MUSEE C'EST JUSTE UN TAS DE ... de ..

-Vieilleries?

-OUAIS C'EST CA QUE DES TRUC DE VIEUX QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE VEUX VOIR. DES TRUC COMPLETEMENT MERDEUX ET ... et ...

-Dépassées?

-OUAIS! EN PLUS SA PREND SU TEMPS ET FRANCHEMENT ENTRE NOUS C'EST TOUT A FAIT... tout à fait ...

-Inutile ?

-Oui c'est ça! En plus je ne suis pas ... Ne sasuke ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu te foutrais pas de moi, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Nan je complète juste ton vocabulaire manquant pour éviter que ton brouhahat dure des heures

-SASUKE-TEME !!!

-La ferme Naruto! Tous le monde ici est aussi blasé que toi alors met la en sourdine un peu ! Renrichit Sasuke qui commençait a se lasser du sinoche de son coéquipier.

En effet un bien grand malheur était arriver aux équipes de genins de Konoha, alors que leur vacances amplement mérités venait de tomber. Voilà que la vieille c'était mis en tête de leur faire faire une visite culturelle sur le vie antérieur de Konoha en les « conviant gracieusement » de se rendre au musée. Mais le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'ils devaient lui redonnés le compte rendu de toutes les oeuvres observés. Naruto avait donc proposé de ne rester que dans une seule salle pour voir le moins de chose possible, ce qui semblait une bonne idée jusqu'à se qu'on leur rappelle que c'était une visite guidée mené par Kakashi et, comme on le dit chez nous, là c'est le drame!

Et cela faisait plus d'une heure que toutes les équipes réunis attendait Kakashi-sensei sous les jérémiades de Naruto.

C'est ainsi que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul désepéré. Choji avait l'air d'avoir pris 10 kilos en une heure, Shikamaru été sur le point de tomber en dépression et Ino c'était tellement limer les ongles qu'ils étaient pratiquement inexistant. L'équipe 8 n'en menait pas plus large: Shino était tellement sur les nerfs que ses insectes s'exitait se qui faisait peur a Akamaru qui se cachait dans le manteau de Kiba, se qui gênait se dernier en pleine méditation sur sa façon de tuer Kakashi, quand à Hiata à force de se tripoter les doigts elle avait choper une entorce aux index.

Quant à l'équipe de Gai, Lee faisait ses pompes (1000, 1001, 1002 ...), Tenten astiquotait ses armes de plus en plus nerveusement et Neji scrutait les environ si attentivement que ses yeux sortait de leur orbites. Enfin du coté son équipe, Naruto se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de trop anormal, Sakura ruminait de sombre pensées depuis que Sasuke l'avait jeter, après l'avoir supporter plus d'une demi-heure, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Ce dernier était apparament à bout de nerf et Naruto se dit qu'il vallait mieux qu'il ne le pousse pas à bout aujourd'hui surtout si Sakura y était déjà passer. Le blondinet se laissa donc tomber aux cotés de Sasuke en soupirant ce qui surpris celui-ci:

-Qu'est qui t'arrive maintenant ?

-Rien!!! J'aimerais juste que tous ça se termine rapidement pour que je puisse continuer de m'entrainer. Lui répondit ce dernier lasse.

Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire avant de repartir dans son activité préférée qui était...

-De toute façon je t'aurais encore battu a plate couture donc c'est pas plus mal qu'on soit là, au moin tu ne te blesse pas

... de toute évidence provoquer Naruto...

-TTTTTTEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEE !!!!!! C'EST MOI QUI TE FOUTRA A TERRE LA PROCHAINE FOIS !!!! ET QUAND JE SAURAIS HOKAGE JE TE FERAIS INTERNER CHEZ LES TARES ESPECE D'ORDURE !!!!

... Ce qui avouons le marchait à merveille.

Naruto qui jusqu'ici était resté assis se jeta sur Sasuke se retrouvant tous a coup sur lui et commençait lui donner des coups de poing plus ou moins serieux que Sasuke évitait tous en se félicitant de l'effet qu'il avait fait à Naruto. Mais le beau-brun bien que fier de lui, n'était pas très à l'aise et décida qu'il était tant de changer les rôles en bloquant les mains de Naruto. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes Sasuke se retrouva sur son coéquipier qui cessa de gueuler immédiatement.

Le brun, ramena les mains de Naruto au-dessus de sa tête et se glissa à l'oreille de ce dernier:

-Aah bah il est beau le futur hokage, j'aimerai bien voir commen tu vas faire pour t'en tirer, BAKA!!

Naruto commença a rougir s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, c'est vrai Sasuke qui lui parlait a l'oreille et qui était, qui plus est, littéralement étalé sur lui, ça donne à refléchir nan ??

Heureusement pour Naruto son sauveur arriva ou plutôt se reéveilla, enfin pas autant que ça en faite:

- Sasuke libre à toi de faire des petits jeux sadomasochiste avec Naruto mais par pitié fais le taire!!! Tel était les paroles du sauveur Shikamaru le grand enfin pu pour lontemps.

Un ange passa puis deux...

-Tu peux répéter se que tu viens de dire Shikamaru demanda Ino apparament furax.

-J'ai dit ...

-On sait se que ta dit mais on peut savoir d'où tu tire que Sasuke est ce genre de mec termina Sakura en se reprochant dangeureusement de lui en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Le Nara lui montrait du doigts Sasuke qui choquer était rester dans sa position initiale, tous le monde avait à présent les yeux braqués sur eux et Naruto se décida à agir. Il envoya un coup de genoux bien placé à Sasuke (c'est a dire sur la partie reproduction) suivit d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Une fois Sasuke par terre son agresseur lui répondit:

Tu vois le Baka il fait comme ça pour se débarrasser des cafards, Teme!!!

Sasuke qui n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de réagir se retrouva donc sur le cul et commença a regretter d'avoir autant mal gérer son plan emmerdage Naruto. Bref il était completement Furax et ça le blondinet l'avait bien remarquer.

-Naruto tu as 30 seconde pour dégager de mon champ de vision après t'es mort !!!

_Depuis quand Sasuke était charitable_ fut la première question que se posa Naruto mais en bon ninja qu'il était il lui répondit:

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur !!!

Et cet imbecile se planta juste devant son rival qui s'était relevé.

10

_Mais il commençait vraiment à douter de ces paroles_

12

_Ou plutôt il regrettait amèrement ses paroles._

15

_Pourquoi il était ninja déjà, parce que s'il y a pas de raison peut être que sa fera pas tâche s'il se barre en courant._

19

_Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça aussi il est vraiment terrifiant, faudrai lui dire, peut être qu'il lui dira s'il restait en vie._

22

_Maudite fierté._

23

_Maudit Sasuke._

24

_Maudit moi._

25

_Part pitié je ne veux pas mourir sauvez-moi!!._

29

_Amen._

30

_C'est tout ?_

Naruto ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre et vit que Kakashi tenait d'une main le poignet de Sasuke qui se trouvait juste devant son nez et de l'autre son livre préféré. Tandis que Sasuke murmurait entre ses dents un « t'es mort ».

-Bon les jeunes on a perdu assez de retard, en route.

Cette remarque lui valut 16 regards noirs et meurtrier et fut accompagné par un choeur très « enthousiasme »:

-La faute à qui!!!

Ce furent les seules paroles du voyages.

* * *

Voili voilou c'est la première fois que je me lance toutes seule ma première était avec ma couz', donc j'espere que sa vous a plut

REVIEWS onegai ??


End file.
